1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle applicable safety anti-collision device, more particularly to an anti-collision device applied to motorbike or electric bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of low safety factor of the motorbike or the two-wheeled electric bicycle, it is an important measure to assemble more securable brush guards to the motorbike or the two-wheeled electric bicycle. While, there is no relevant standard regarding the motorbike or the two-wheeled electric bicycle. Moreover, the manufacturing factories are negative at designing or improving corresponding safety equipment. Ordinary motorbike factories seldom designed the aesthetic and solid brush guard. For some producers, there is even no brush guard designed on their products. As for factories producing two-wheeled electric bicycles, only aesthetic factor of the configuration is considered while the security of the whole product is ignored during the design process.
The current brush guards are designed only for the circumstances of sidewards collision. For example, most of the brush guards of the motorbikes sold in the market are located on opposite sides of the motorbike. Such type of the brush guard is usually soldered to the motorbike according to the need of the individual. Once the motorbike is fell down to the earth, the knees of the driver are easily subject to a wound. As for the two-wheeled electric bicycle, only a kind of curved metal pipe is assembled to the bicycle, which can not protect the driver from a collision.
According to accident statistics, a lot of accidents are happened when the two motorbikes or electric bicycles are droved face to face. A large amount of energy generated from such a face-to-face collision will make the wheels deforming which in turn destroys the steering system and the frame of the vehicle. Obviously, the driver is then subject to a dangerous environment if no device with absorbing energy means is designed on the vehicle. It is easily to see that there is no effective anti-collision device with respect to the motorbike or the two-wheeled electric bicycle, especially, under a front collision situation.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a new kind of safety anti-collision device to address problems mentioned above.